A light in the dark
by NeverBeTamed
Summary: Ashleigh Martin is sick of living by her parents rule. She runs away to become a newsie,and is in way over her head. Follows her life as a newsie; including loves gained, loves lost, and cherished memories.
1. unexpected surprises

Ashleigh Martin looked down at the boy sleeping on the twin sized bed, trying to take a mental picture of his face. She had to remember him as peaceful, because she knew after she left things would be the exact opposite. She sighed, and picked up her bag off the floor, she couldn't stand to stay a minute longer, no matter how much the idea of leaving her brother made her heart hurt. Buttoning up her jacket, she climbed out the window, and skillfully made her way down the fire escape. It must have been a pure coincidence that the night she decided to leave, was the night that her parents decided to go to theater. It was an even bigger coincidence that they decided to hire Mrs. Cutterfield to babysit even though Ashleigh was 17 and was left home alone all the time. Mrs. Cutterfield constantly acted like Ashleigh was only 5, and insisted that she go to bed at 9:30, after she had her milk and cookies of course.

Shaking her head, she pulled her hood up over her mass of curls, and took off down the street, her boots making a slapping noise against the still wet street. When it had started raining that afternoon, she panicked; tonight was the _only_ night that she could possibly leave without causing suspicion. But luckily, the rain had died down a little after dinner, giving Ashleigh enough time to put her plan into action. Feigning a stomach ache, Ashleigh retired to her room after being force fed chocolate chips. From there, she filled up a satchel with clothes, a toothbrush, and other miscellaneous items. Then all she had to do was wait for her brother to come home from his friend's house, and it all was perfect. Her parents had instructed Mrs. Cutterfield to leave as soon as Mark had come home, knowing that the old woman had trouble staying awake after the evening news. Ashleigh knew that Mark would only pop by to relieve Ashleigh of her babysitting hellhole, and then would be gone as soon as Mrs. Cutterfield left.

Ashleigh sighed, and sat down on the cold hard bench as she waited for the sun to break over the buildings. She couldn't stand the life her parents had forced her to live, and for the first time in 17 years, she had decided to do something about it. She couldn't stand being told what to do, what to say, how to say it, and when to say it. She didn't care about money, or pretty little objects that those silly boys brought around to buy her affection. She wanted a guy that would take her out and just walk around for hours, a guy that wasn't afraid to fight for her honor. That's why she had decided that she had to get away; away from her rules, her parents, and her stupid arranged dates. The one thing she didn't want to leave was her brother, but there was no other way. That's why she had to find refuge among other kids her age that had nowhere else to go. Every day she saw them, hawking the news for a penny a pape. Every morning she would run down to the corner and purchase one just to get away. It was like every time she looked at them she was catching a glimpse of reality. She knew that everything couldn't be rainbows and butterflies, as her parents said.

They told her that the newsies slept in beds as warm as hers, and that every morning they got a warm meal just like her. But they would always add that she should _never_ talk to them unless she had to, because they had no manners or etiquette. She knew that it couldn't be like that, because they always looked so dirty, so hungry and tired. One day she asked a boy that was passing if he really had all those things, and he just looked at her in disgust.

"Nah ya dumb scabba. I ain't got nuttin, I'm lucky I got tha clothes on me back. I'se gotta woik everyday just ta get a place ta sleep, but a stupid richie like you wouldn't know nuttin bout that." After a dirty look he spat on the ground and stalked away. She stared after him in disbelief, no one had ever talked to her like that in her entire life, and she wasn't even mad! This newsie had basically called her scum, but it didn't bother her, because for once in her life somebody had finally treated her like she wasn't some porcelain doll. Growing up, whenever she made a mistake, her parents just told her in a sickeningly 

sweet voice that it was okay, and that everything would be alright. She shook her head at the memory, and realized with a jolt that that's all she would ever have of her old life… memories. She could never go back; it would be like throwing herself in front of a fruit cart in Midtown. A familiar rumble began to work its way through the streets, and newsies slowly took to their spots. She knew that she had to look for the leader of the boys, and hopefully he could help her. She walked up to the first boy that she saw, and put herself in his line of vision. He saw her, and almost did a double take; she was a real looker. Chocolate brown curls, full pink lips, he would have mistaken her for a stage dancer if it wasn't for how scared she looked. He sighed, and walked over towards her, knowing that he would regret it.

"Sos, what's a goil like you doin standin by yaself?" Most richies had escorts or some greasy scab on their arm. They didn't just walk around Manhattan by themselves, especially not in the morning rush. He had apparently taken her by surprise; she blushed and looked at the ground mumbling.

"Um, I'se can't heah ya when ya talk ta tha ground. Now, is youse gonna tell me what's wrong, or do I'se gots ta force it outta ya?" He had of course been joking, but she looked up and the words just poured out of her mouth.

"Well, I know that this is going to sound a little strange, but I really need to see your leader. It's a matter of life and death." The look in her eyes was enough to send the toughest Brooklyn boy running for the hills. She looked so fierce he wanted to see her cross the Delancey brothers on one of her bad days. It was confusing, she was scared stiff one minute, then the next it was like she was read to challenge the leader of Brooklyn himself.

"Uh, whose gonna be dying? Cos if it's some richie like you, don't expect no tears or nuttin. But he could be anywhere in Manhattan now, come back at lunch time and I'll take ya to him. Oh by tha way, me names Blink." With that he turned around and went back to selling his papers. _Great_, she thought to herself, _now I have to find some way to occupy myself without being seen by anybody that might know me!_ Muttering angrily to herself, she stalked off down the street, and turned down an alley. She had been walking all day, imagining her new life as a newsie. That is, if they accepted her first. A loud chiming noise made her realize that it was noon, and she had no idea where she was. Trying to find her way by to that Blink boy was a lost cause, she had barely paid attention to her surroundings as she turned down different alleys. With a smirk, she realized that she had wanted to get lost, get away from all the familiarities of home.

She thought to herself, she didn't need to see him right this second. She could always wait until the evening edition was on sale, and then look for him. Even if she didn't locate him, he would have to be at the lodging house. Feeling more optimistic than she had when she embarked on her adventure, she wandered around aimlessly, as if she didn't have a care in the world. She was being so careless, that she turned the corner and rammed into someone's hard chest. She heard a small groan as she dropped to the ground like a paper sack. She was soon covered with papers, and she looked up at the walking piece of steel. He looked back at her with a look of amusement in his eyes. Neither of them moved, not him to pick up his papers, or her to gather herself off the floor. They just sat there, staring; it was like there was nothing else around them. If David hadn't come looking for him, Jack would have stood there all day, because it felt like he didn't have to do anything else; just looking into her eyes made him feel like he knew everything about her.

"Jack? Where'd you go?" She heard the other boy's voice coming closer, but she made no move to get up. Fortunately, Jack knew how to keep a poker face in tight situations, and he knew that if Davey or any of the other boys saw him getting all googely eyed over some girl, they would never let him live it down.

"Uh, right ova heah Dave. I'se uh, gots a little problem." His brain told him to pick up the papers and help her up, but his legs stayed rooted to the ground. He knew that he looked like an ass for not helping her up, but he couldn't help it. He forgot how to move his legs.

"Not the Delancey brothers again…! This is practically the eighth time this week! Why can't they go bother Queens or something." David stopped short when he swathe situation, and a small smile spread across his face. "What's goin on, Jack? She try to steal your papes or somethin?" Ashleigh glared at him, praying that for once, she could have a good comeback. All she could do was roll her eyes and scoff…yeah that hit him hard.

"Nah Davey, we'se bumped inta each otha."

"Um, then why is she on the ground if you only 'bumped'?" Ashleigh felt her face burn with embarrassment. Never had she held a conversation with boys that didn't act like she was the queen of the world, and truth be told, she didn't mind that they weren't falling over themselves to impress her. In fact, they were pretty much ignoring her.

"I'm on the ground because your friend here is made out of steel!" She couldn't take it anymore. She usually wasn't outspoken, but she couldn't stand them talking about her like she wasn't even there, like she couldn't answer for herself. David's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and he slowly looked at Jack, who was trying not to laugh.

"What can I'se say, I'se been woikin out." That set David off, hysterically, and broke Jack's façade. The minute that Jack had moved, Ashleigh had started gathering up the papers, trying to get them as neat as possible. " 'Ey it's al'ight, I'se got em. Sorry bout earlier, ya know, bout just standin there an all; youse okay?" He grabbed her hands as they shot out to pick up the papers, and pulled her upright. Again her eyes had him in some sort of trance. He couldn't look away, and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Um, yes I'm fine. It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. But, I best be on my way, I have to find someone." She made to turn around, but his hands still held on to hers, and as she turned, they tightened. She looked back, surprised, but his eyes were gentle.

"Well, who ya lookin for? I'se knows everybody in New York, sos I'se can help ya." He wasn't ready for her to walk away just yet.

"Actually, you might be able to help; I'm looking for the leader of the Manhattan newsies. I want to…join them." He started laughing, and she felt like an idiot, even though she hadn't said anything of the sort. "Do you know the leader of the newsies?"

"Aha, yeah, youse is lookin at em!" Her eyebrows shot up, and a smile slowly graced her face.

**Soo..whatta ya think? This was supposed to be a non newsie related story but I realized it was going in that direction lOl. Review!!**


	2. ya me goil

Ashleigh just stared at the boy in the red bandana, not fully comprehending what he just said.

"So uh, you're the uh the leader of the Manhattan News boys?" she stuttered like a fool. Why now, all of a sudden, was she getting tongue tied?

"Yupp! Tha names Jack Kelly, but you can call me Jack or Cowboy. This heah's Davey, he's one a me boys" At the mention of his name, Davey grabbed Ashleigh's hand and kissed it.

"Charmed" he said while looking up through smiling eyes. Ashleigh blushed and pulled her hand back, keeping her eyes on the ground. Jack wacked him on the back of his head, his brow coming together in the middle.

"Yo Davey, just what you tryin ta pull? This ain't some dame off the tha streets…ya gots ta charm and wine and dine her" they both started laughing again and Ashleigh's blush deepened.

"Listen, if you aren't going to help me, I'll just move on to Brooklyn. Maybe I'll find someone more…eloquent there." She turned and started walking down the alley, not letting on that she had no idea where she was, or how to get to Brooklyn. She hadn't gotten more than 5 steps when a hand grabbed her arm and jerked her around. "Excuse you Mr. Jack Kelly but you have no right to grab me like that! I'm a free woman now and I'll do as I please, even if it means going to Brooklyn! Now please remove your hand!" Jack just stared at her with wide eyes; she really was a feisty one. Not letting go of her arm, he began to pull her back towards Davey.

"Come on Dave, we'se goin back ta tha lodging house. This dame's a crazy one, she'll fit right in wit Brooklyn…but foist we gots ta teach her tha basics." Dave looked confused, but followed Jack anyway.

"Uh the basics of what Jack?" Cowboy just looked at Dave like he was dumb.

"Tha basics of tha city, ya moron. We can't let some richie broad run off ta Conlon's territory wit out givin her some basic knowledge of how ta survive." Turning to Ashleigh, he looked at her with false cheeriness.

"once ya get ta Brooklyn, it'll all be rainbows and butterflies. Tha lodgin house has got comfy beds, and warm showas, oh and you'll meet tha nicest guys there! Especially Spot, he'll be ya best friend!" Ashleigh's smile grew wider and wider while Jack was describing the Brooklyn lodging house. Although it wasn't exactly how she pictured Brooklyn, she figured the newsies over there were probably nicer than the ones she had seen over here; spitting in the streets and stealing from street vendors when they weren't looking. And the fighting! Every time her and her mother saw a fight break out her mother would grab her hand as if she were 5 and whisk her across the street in the opposite direction.

"That sounds wonderful. I cant wait to meet these Brooklyn newsies, their probably far nicer than you!"

"yeah yeah, come on toots, we gots a lot ta teach ya." Jack grabbed her arm and they took off down the street.

"Oh yes, actually that's great. You can teach me how to be a newsie, and then once I get to Brooklyn I'll fit right in! oh and don't call me toots!" They continued walking down the street, garnering themselves strange looks from passerbyers. They reached a rundown building with boys milling around on the porch, playing in the dirt, and some even looked like they were sleeping. Jack went up to one of the sleeping boys and kicked the chair out from under his legs.

"Ay Race, this heah's Ashleigh, she's gonna be stayin wit us foah a little bit sos we can teach her how ta sell, then she's goin ta Brooklyn." Race sat up straighter at the word Brooklyn, and smirked.

"Her? In Brooklyn? Ya gotta betta chance of Davey getting Conlon's dame in bed and still live to tell tha tale." Jack and Race started laughing, while Dave just turned red. Ashleigh stood behind Jack, slightly un-nerved by all the boys. Surely there had to be some girls…it couldn't just be boys all the time!

"um, excuse me, , but are their other girls here?" Race smiled sweetly at her, and took his cigar out of his mouth.

"Sorry toots, but youse tha only one so fah. I mean, soah we'se got goils, but dey don't stay at tha lodgin house, they just come over when dey wants ta see dere handsome lookin guys." The other guys started cracking up, and they all looked at Ashleigh as if noticing her for the first time. One little boy stepped forward, and bravely took her hand.

"ay, me names streets. Uh, youse really pretty, and I just wanted ya and everyone else ta know, that youse me goil." He turned to the others and tried to stare at them menacingly. "ya got that ya bums! She's me goil, so hands off." He kissed her hand, and then turned and ran off down the street. Ashleigh just stared in shock, that boy couldn't have been older than 6, yet he talked like he was 16! She looked at Jack for help, and he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Aw don't worry bout him, he didn't mean no harm. I'll introduce ya ta everyone tomorrow, but foah now lets go up and get you all set up, is that al'ight?" He gently took the same hand that Streets had held just seconds earlier, and without waiting for her response, led her upstairs.

**Please review! I'm not sure about this story yet…is it gonna be a jack story or a spot story? I think its only fair to give Spot a chance since I'm already writing a Jack story…but jack's just so damn cute! So review and tell me what you think! The more you review the faster the updates!**


End file.
